Fidel Castro/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Fidel Castro - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on as Cuban President Fidel Castro gestures during a visit in Havana on Jan. 27, 1976. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Fred Chartrand Fidel Castro - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien(R) and Cuban leader Fidel Castro(L) wave to reporters 28 April at Havana's Jose Marti Airport during a farewell ceremony for Chretien who returned to Canada following a three-day official visit to Cuba. Chretien called for the release of four prisoners detained without trial. AFP PHOTO/Adalberto ROQUE Fidel Castro - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau et Fidel Castro se saluent lors des obsèques de Pierre Eliott Trudeau, en octobre 2000. Crédit : ROBERTO SCHMIDT / AFP Estados Unidos * Ver Fidel Castro - Richard Nixon.jpg| Fidel Castro and Vice President Richard Nixon after a nearly 2 1/2-hour meeting in Washington on April 19, 1959. Castro described the meeting, scheduled for 15 minutes, as "very friendly." Less than two years later, the U.S. severed ties with Cuba. AP Fidel Castro - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter y Fidel Castro, La Habana, 2002 (The Carter Center) Fidel Castro - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush padre coincide con el mandatario cubano Fidel Castro, quien evita saludarlo y pasa por delante del presidente estadounidense. Foto/AFP. Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Histórico diálogo entre Fidel Castro y Bill Clinton en la ONU América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Figueres Ferrer - Sin imagen.jpg| , Fidel Castro Ruz estuvo en Costa Rica a inicios de 1956. Se reunió con exiliados cubanos, con miembros del Partido Comunista y con el entonces presidente José Figueres Ferrer. La Nación Fidel Castro - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Fidel Castro y Óscar Arias durante una conversación, hace aproximadamente 20 años. | ARCHIVO La Nación México * Ver Fidel Castro - Lázaro Cárdenas del Río.jpg| El general Lázaro Cárdenas y Fidel Castro saludan a la multitud al pie del Capitolio de La Habana, el 26 de julio de 1959, a seis meses del triunfo de la Revolución Cubana. Foto tomada del Libro Historia Gráfica de la Revolución Mexicana Fidel Castro - Luis Echeverría.jpg| Fidel Castro y Luis Echeverría: cuando el poder parecía ser para siempre. Fotos: especial emeequis Fidel Castro - José López Portillo.jpg| 3 de julio de 1980; López Portillo viajó a la Habana para reunirse con Castro (Foto: Archivo/EL UNIVERSAL) Fidel Castro - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Castro ha tenido una larga amistad con México. La imagen de 1988 con el presidente Miguel De la Madrid. BBC WORLD SERVICE Carlos Salinas - Fidel Castro.jpg| Carlos Salinas de Gortari y Fidel Castro Ruz, el 18 de julio de 1991, en GuadalajaraFoto Ap Ernesto Zedillo - Fidel Castro.jpg| El líder cubano junto al entonces presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo, durante el encuentro de la Asociación de Estados del Caribe en Santo Domingo, el 16 de abril de 1999 (Foto: Reuters/Archivo) Fidel Castro - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fidel Castro arribó a México, fue a la cumbre, pronunció su discurso, almorzó y se marchó, como había acordado. Foto: AP en español Enrique Peña Nieto - Fidel Castro.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto y Fidel Castro en enero del 2014, en un encuentro en La Habana. Foto: Xinhua Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Manuel Urrutia Lleó.jpg| Manuel Urrutia Lleó, Fidel Castro y otros miembros del gabinete del primer gobierno revolucionario de Cuba. Fidel Castro - Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado.jpg| Osvaldo Corticós y Fidel Castro. / Radio Rebelde Fidel Castro - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raul Castro and his brother Fidel in 1958 (Photo: rtve.es) Fidel Castro - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Fidel y Díaz-Canel en Holguín instando a los jóvenes cubanos a estudiar el legado del líder histórico de la Revolución. (AP) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Arturo Frondizi - Fidel Castro.jpg| Arturo Frondizi & Fidel Castro. Buenos Aires 1959. Gente Fidel Castro - Reynaldo Bignone.jpg| Fidel Castro & Reynaldo Bignone Fidel Castro - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Histórica visita del Presidente Raúl Alfonsín a Cuba, donde es recibido por el general Fidel Castro. Video hecho a base de un archivo en bruto de 44 minutos de Canal 7. Colores arreglados y formato recortado para quedar panorámico. jonysniuk Carlos Menem - Fidel Castro.jpg| Castro con el presidente peronista Carlos Menem en la ciudad de Bariloche./AP Eduardo Duhalde - Fidel Castro.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde junto a Fidel en una ceremonia en Buenos Aires./AP Fidel Castro - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Fidel Castro(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Cristina Fernández - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fotografía del 21 de enero de 2009 en la que se observa al líder cubano Fidel Castro (i) al ser tomado de la mano por la presidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (d), durante la visita oficial de la mandataria a La Habana (Cuba) | Foto: Presidencia de Argentina Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro (R) talks to the grandson of new Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (L) and his wife Ximena de Sanchez. The boy sitting on the shoulders of Colombian President is Cesar Gaviria. Other men are unidentified. Carlos Mesa - Fidel Castro.jpg| El expresidente Mesa junto a Fidel Castro. Página Siete Evo Morales - Fidel Castro.jpg| Evo Morales critica que Trump y el "fascismo" hagan "fiesta" por muerte de Castro Brasil * Ver Fidel Castro - Juscelino Kubitschek.jpg| Primeira visita ao Brasil. Poucos meses após a Revolução Cubana, Fidel Castro entre o vice-presidente João Goulart e o presidente Juscelino Kubitschek. AGENCIA GLOBO Fidel Castro - José Sarney.jpg| Com o presidente cubano, Fidel Castro. Foto: Arquivo pessoal Fernando Collor de Mello - Fidel Castro.jpg| Em 1989, o ex-presidente Fidel Castro veio ao Brasil para a posse do presidente Fernando Collor de Mello. Izabel Cristina/CB/D.A Press Fidel Castro - Itamar Franco.jpg| Fidel Castro e Itamar Franco durante visita do Chefe de Estado cubano ao Brasil, Brasília,17/7/1993. Júlio Alcântara/ Estadão Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Fidel Castro durante encontro no Palácio da Alvorada, em setembro de 1998 (Foto: Paulo Lacerda/AE) Fidel Castro - Lula da Silva.jpg| O então presidente do Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, posa com o presidente de Cuba, Fidel Castro, ao ser recebido no Palácio da Revolução em Havana, durante visita oficial de dois dias, em 2003 (Foto: Adalberto Roque/AFP/Arquivo) Dilma Rousseff - Fidel Castro.jpg| Dilma Rousseff se reúne con Fidel Castro en La Habana. DPA Chile * Ver Fidel Castro - Salvador Allende.jpg| Pronuncia discurso en la concentración popular de solidaridad con el pueblo de Chile y con el presidente Allende, efectuada en la Plaza de la Revolución “José Martí”, en la Habana. Autor: Estudios Revolución Augusto Pinochet - Fidel Castro.jpg| El cubano Fidel Castro, y el entonces comandante del Ejército de Chile, Augusto Pinochet, en foto del 10 de noviembre de 1971, captada por el lente de David Goldberg. Fidel Castro - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Fidel Castro con Patricio Aylwin Fidel Castro - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Cuba y nosotros, a partir de mañana. El blog de Ricardo Lagos (oficial) Fidel Castro - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Chile's President Michelle Bachelet meets with Fidel Castro Photo: AP Fidel Castro - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| En 1995, cuando el ex Presidente Piñera era senador, viajó junto a otros parlamentarios de la época a Cuba. En esa oportunidad conversó con Castro sobre el calentamiento global. El Mercurio Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro, presidente de Cuba, fue uno de los fieles amigos del ex Presidente López. (Foto: Archivo Jet- Set) Fidel Castro - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Fidel Castro saludando al ex presidente Virgilio Barco. Cromos César Gaviria - Fidel Castro.jpg| El presidente César Gaviria y el presidente Fidel Castro. // El Universal Ernesto Samper - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel con el entonces presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, en la ciudad de La Habana (1998). Cortesía Eltiempo.com Andrés Pastrana - Fidel Castro.jpg| Presidents of Colombia and Cuba; Andrés Pastrana and Fidel Castro. Author: Estudios Revolución Álvaro Uibe - Fidel Castro.jpg| El entonces presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, con Fidel Castro en Ecuador, el 4 de enero de 2002. Foto: El Tiempo, Archivo Fidel Castro - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Castro y Juan Manuel Santos. Semana.com Ecuador * Ver Fidel Castro - León Febres-Cordero Ribadeneyra.jpg| Encuentro con Gustavo Noboa y León Febres Cordero. El Universo Fidel Castro - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| En agosto del 2003, Fidel Castro primero visitó a su gran amigo, el pintor Oswaldo Guayasamín quien le rindió un homenaje por el cumpleaños 62 del líder cubano. Castro se reunió en Quito con el presidente Lucio Gutiérrez, en el poder desde enero de ese año. El Universo Alfredo Palacio - Fidel Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano Fidel Castro (derecha) en una reunión con el entonces vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio en Quito el 16 de enero del 2003. Archivo El Universo Fidel Castro - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa junto a Fidel Castro, quien falleció el pasado 25 de noviembre del 2016, en un reunión en Cuba en 2009. Foto: AFP Fidel Castro - Lenín Moreno.jpg| LA HABANA.- El líder cubano Fidel Castro (d) se reunió el pasado 29 de diciembre de 2010, en La Habana (Cuba), con el vicepresidente de Ecuador, Lenín Moreno (i). EFE Paraguay * Ver Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Felices y emocionados, a las 22:50 bajaron las escaleras Luis Angel González Macchi y Susana Galli, acompañando al presidente Fidel Castro, último en retirarse. 15 DE AGOSTO DE 2003 abc Fidel Castro - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Fidel Castro, al lado de Duarte Frutos, durante su visita a Paraguay. / Gentileza Fernando Lugo - Fidel Castro.jpg| Durante el encuentro sostenido con el General de Ejército Raúl Castro y Fernando Lugo Méndez, Presidente de la República de Paraguay, quien realiza una visita privada a Cuba. Source: Estudios Revolución Perú * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Velasco Alvarado.jpg| Juan Velasco Alvarado: mira el día en que conoció a Fidel Castro. (Foto: jornaldearequipa.com) Francisco Morales Bermúdez - Sin imagen.jpg| Peru's Francisco Morales Bermadez (L) is shown on arrival here September 2 with Cuban President Fidel Castro (R) for the Non-Aligned Countries Summit here September 3. Alberto Fujimori - Fidel Castro.jpg| El expresidente Alberto Fujimori junto a Fidel Castro. (Vía: AFP) Alejandro Toledo - Fidel Castro.jpg| Expresidente Alejandro Toledo junto a Eliane Karp conversan con Fidel Castro. (Vía: AFP) Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1986, en la cumbre de países No Alineados, tuvo un encontrón nada menos que con Fidel Castro. Durante un almuerzo, el dictador cubano empezó a darle consejos sobre cómo presentarse y qué cosas decir en el foro del día siguiente. Renato Cisneros Ollanta Humala - Sin imagen.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reunió esta tarde con Fidel Castro en Cuba. Redacción. Grupo RPP Uruguay * Ver Fidel Castro - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. (detalle de foto) Fidel Castro - José Mujica.jpg| Según Mujica, Fidel se encuentra saludable, alegre y despierto. (Foto: Archivo de Cubadebate) Fidel Castro - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez conversa con Fidel Castro en una de las vistas realizadas a Cuba Foto: Presidencia Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Fidel Castro - Rómulo Betancourt.jpg| Una vez tomando el poder en Cuba, Fidel Castro visita a Venezuela para conversar con Romulo Betancourt. Fundación Rómulo Betancourt Carlos Andrés Pérez - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro asistió a la toma de posesión del segundo mandato de Carlos Andrés Pérez. Globovisión Fidel Castro - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Fidel junto a rafael Caldera, presidente de la Camara de Diputados. Foto:Bernard Fidel Castro - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Fidel Castro y Hugo Chávez en una foto de 2002. | EFE Fidel Castro - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Fidel Castro reaparece en un acto por su 90 cumpleaños (ha estado acompañado por su hermano Raúl y por Nicolás Maduro). REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:Fidel Castro